Couple's Retreat
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Bianca wins a vacation for two but has no time to go, so she gives it to Nico to take his friend Percy along. She doesn't tell them it's a couple's retreat.


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Couple's Retreat || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Couple's Retreat

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, cuddles, Christmas fluff, sharing a bed

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Bianca wins a vacation for two but has no time to go, so she gives it to Nico to take his friend Percy along. She doesn't tell them it's a couple's retreat.

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _Couple's Retreat_

"...There's only one bed."

"I can see that, yes, Percy."

"And there's rose-petals on the bed."

"Also see that, thank you."

"And champagne in a cooler."

"Honestly, Captain Obvious, that's _enough_ ", grunted Nico irritated and dumped his stuff. "You... You just wait here and I'll go and talk to the receptionist, capiche?"

Percy huffed and flipped him off, watching Nico leave the room. With a heavy sigh did Percy collapse backward onto the bed. It was a comfy bed. He took one of the rose-petals between his fingers, thoughtfully twirling it. The blush rising to his cheeks matched the rose-petal's pink color. He really totally wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Nico. Not that he ever minded sharing sleeping space with a friend, but with Nico in particular, he'd... really like that. Even if just platonic. And that was where the problem laid, because he _really liked Nico_. He liked Nico as more than a friend.

They had met over ten years ago, at a summer camp. Percy had been thirteen and Nico ten. They didn't really have anything to do with each other back then, but Percy befriended Nico's older sister Bianca, who was around Percy's age. Only with the years, they grew closer through Bianca. Until, at one point, Nico was about fourteen, it started to shift. Bianca spent most of her time with Thalia, Zoe, Phoebe and their girls, while Nico was into the same kind of comics and music as Percy so Percy started hanging out with Nico and the friendship grew stronger so that even now, as both of them were attending college, they were still really good friends. Only that Nico – studying to become a lawyer – was so not the little kid hiding behind Bianca's skirt anymore.

He was so gorgeous and witty and snarky. Percy still loved just building a blanket fort and watching cartoons with Nico, just like they did ten years ago. So when Nico had told him that Bianca won some kind of vacation for two people and that she couldn't make it because she already committed to a hiking and hunting trip with Thalia – Percy was about 95% sure that those two were secretly dating and have been secretly dating for ten years now, either that or they were seriously oblivious. Anyway, so Bianca won this ski-trip and had given the tickets to Nico, who had invited Percy along.

"No other rooms are available for us", grunted Nico irritated as he entered the room and closed the door rather loudly. "This thing is a _couple's retreat_. The whole deal. The ski-classes and all things included in this vacation is aimed at couples. All the non-couple rooms are booked out because they had to save up all the couples' rooms for this stupid couples' event."

"Okay", shrugged Percy and rolled onto his side, watching Nico glower. "Gee. Act like it's gonna kill you to share a bed with me, why don't you? Doesn't hurt a guy's ego at all."

"It's not...", started Nico with a frustrated sigh. "It's not that, Percy..."

It was just the fact that his stupid big sister _set him up with his crush_. She must have known this was for couples and she did this on purpose. Bianca was _such a little shit_ sometimes. She was probably currently cackling about his misery with Thalia. He ran his hands over his face as he looked out the window at the beautiful snowy mountains and the frozen lake behind the hotel. This was so beautiful and romantic. It was exactly where he would want to take his ice-skating boyfriend _if he had one_. Alas, all he had was a 'really good friend who loved ice-skating and skiing'.

"Then what _is_ it, di Angelo? Because if I'll have to endure that mood throughout the entire vacation, I think I'll cut it short and fly back home before New Year's Eve", grunted Percy unimpressed.

"Can we just get the skates and get out onto the lake?", sighed Nico. "Maybe I just didn't take well to the flight. I'll be better after dinner, okay? I'm sorry. I promise I'll be better."

Percy snorted with a half-grin and went for his stuff to get his skates. "Let's get going. How about a race? Loser pays for dinner tonight. You think you're up for that challenge, di Angelo?"

"Oh, you are on, Jackson", growled Nico back, eyes sparkling as he got his own skates.

/break\

They danced on the ice in the starlight and they shared a romantic candlelight dinner together, just to return to their _one bed_ bedroom. Percy got ready for bed first and while Nico was in the bathroom, he laid on the bed, watching the bathroom door. Today had felt odd. Different than normal. Every time he hung out with Nico felt different from how it was with other friends, but this was... odd. It had felt intimate, as he had held Nico's waist to steady him because Nico was in fact _not_ good at skating. And then sharing dinner in the candlelight – and with the waiter commenting on 'what a lovely couple' they were. Nico exited the bathroom, only wearing boxers and a ratty _Batman_ shirt. Percy couldn't help but blush a little.

"...I can sleep on the couch", grunted Nico as frustrated as he had been when they had checked in.

"Okay, _seriously_ ", groaned Percy and threw a pillow at Nico. "You're being a weirdo again. Stop."

"I—I'm not", argued Nico weakly.

"What's the _problem_?", asked Percy, throwing the second pillow.

Nico glared, hugging both pillows close against his chest. "My sister is _stupid_ and did this on purpose to _embarrass_ me and I'll put her up for adoption or something."

"I have literally no idea what you're talking about", grunted Percy confused.

"You!", exclaimed Nico, finally bursting. "I'm talking about you! You, looking all adorable and sexy at the same time in your boxers and stupid _Captain America_ shirt and how am I supposed to sleep in the same bed with you when I've been in love with you for ten years?"

Nico looked absolutely mortified as the words left him. He stared at Percy with such wide eyes that Percy nearly feared they'd fall out. Blinking slowly, Percy got off the bed and approached Nico slowly, gently cupping his cheek just as Nico tried to flinch away.

"Well, I guess I lose that race because it's only been five years for me, but I hope that's enough", drawled Percy before he leaned in to kiss Nico gently. "So... can we share a bed now? To _sleep_."

Nico nodded sharply and numbly, still staring with wide eyed. Percy returned to bed and waited for the daze to wear off before Nico jolted back into action and joined him, tentatively wrapping his arms around Percy's waist as though he wasn't sure he was allowed. Only when Percy snuggled up to him did Nico relax. Both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces, silently thanking Bianca.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )!__

 _Oh my gosh, this was so much fun to write! Low-key matchmaker!Bianca is fun and Nico and Percy being awkward dorks is just the best x3  
_


End file.
